His Knight in Shining Armor
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: <html><head></head>As Misaki is heading home one evening he is attacked by a group of thugs. However he does not expect who saves him from a terrible fate. (set in the 1500's, rated M for later chapters)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing this story in order to learn new words and phrases and how I can use them. With this I hope to find better ways to perceive my writings so that I can tell stories in a much better fashion in the future. If you find a word you do not understand I have provided a list of uncommonly used phrases at the end of the chapter.**

We all incline to optate we lived in a fairy tail. At one point or another, as we lay curled up with one of those classic books, we cannot avail but to imagine ourselves as the characters. As children we dream of becoming that princess we read about, or that knight who must slay the dragon. We dream of solving a goblins riddle, taming the pack of wolves, or crossing the goblins bridge.

As Misaki is coerced onto the dirt covered ground, with his apparel being ripped away from his body, the boy can not avail but to pray. With the only houses that are even close by forsook, Misaki has two culls. Scream for avail, or pray that avail comes. Just as he feels one of them endeavoring to shove themselves inside he auricularly discerns the unmistakable whinny of a horse. Without him even descrying they all disperse as a silhouette emanates from the distance. Misaki is unable to open his eyes, which are visually impaired by the tears and dirt.

His savior gives a sound of disappointment afore gently picking him up. Misaki could feel the remote bounce that emanates from peregrinating with a horse, his cheek gently pressed against his saviors chest. "Are you aroused?" Misaki nodded and rubbed his eyes, having calmed down enough in order to see. He stared up at the man who had preserved him. His lightly colored hair, shining silver in the moonlight, his eyes so deep and abstruse that it would be vilifying to even describe them as the most infrequent amethyst. He wore a suit of armor, embellished with gold trim and the highest quality of leather.

Misaki felt his heart skip a beat, his face becoming lightly tinted with pink. The man gave a chuckle and ruffled his hair, which he found to be gratifying under his fingers. Naturally fluffy, without a single tangle, he sanctioned his fingers to comb through his bangs, finding that it glided through without resistance. "Are you hurt anywhere?" The man commenced to note how lamentably torn the boy's habiliments was. Misaki digressed and covered himself, as though he were a woman that had been ambulated in on while bathing.

The man gave a laugh, which commenced off loudly afore dying down into a series of snickers and giggles. "It's alright, I won't endeavor to do to you what those ruffians did." The clop of horseshoes became louder as they turned onto a cobblestone road. Misaki gasped and commenced to struggle, unable to apperceive where they were peregrinated. The man only responded by holding him tightly and coaxing him to calm down. "I must take you to visit the medic in this village, I will pay for whatever accommodations he shall provide." Misaki only responded with a marginal whimper, his body now descrying the marginal chill from having his apparel torn away from his body. "May I at least ken your denomination, afore we go any farther?"

The resonating click of hooves connecting with the cold stone ground ceased momentarily. In this one moment Misaki felt some scarcely pit in his chest, a sense of longing as he stared up at his nameless savior. "My denomination is Akihiko." The brunettes heart commenced to beat wildly, Akihiko was his savior, Akihiko was forfending him, making him feel emotions that he couldn't describe. "And I don't believe I ken what I shall call you." The brunette blushed and looked down, his designation was not proximately as intriguing as Akihiko's. "My designation... is Misaki."

"Misaki..." He verbally expressed each syllable gradually, as though he were tasting the word. "I believe that signifies blooming resplendency." He gently caressed the boys face and tilted his chin upwards. "I must verbalize that this designation is most fitting for you." The sound of hooves clicking commenced again momentarily, afore ceasing at a dark shop. "Stay on the horse please, I'll go see if he is available." Misaki nodded and commenced to pet the animal's mane.

Akihiko peregrinating towards the door, only to find a designation freshly painted onto a plate of wood. "Due to a high number of cases we are unable to avail any more patients." Akihiko clicked his tongue in anger and ambulated back to the horse. "Misaki, I must take you back to my home. I have a personal medico that will take care of you." The brunette looked over to the side and pouted. "Akihiko..." He stared into the deep purple irises. "I must get home anon, my brother must be apprehensive about me."

The man looked up in the firmament, only to find that the moon had risen far into the welkin. It must have been at least midnight. He clicked his tongue and gradually shook his head. "Allow me to take you to my home, it is authentically close by. I will bring you back to your dwelling tomorrow." Misaki pouted marginally more afore indolently hitting his head against Akihiko's chest. "Are you alright?" The brunette nodded in replication and sniffled. "Do not worry, you will be home with your brother afore tomorrow ends."

Misaki could not avail but let the tears flow, there was this feeling deep inside his stomach. Telling him he had to go back now. However it was facile to understand why staying the night at Akihiko's would withal be the best option, peregrinating at night was in fact hazardous, as he had ascertained earlier. "You don't have to worry about your habiliments either." The horse ceased at a gate which was blocking an astronomically immense hill. Akihiko jumped off the creature and commenced to lead it towards a diminutive hut like building. Which was expeditiously discovered to be a set of stables. As they reached it, Misaki gently slid off of the horse proximately falling over due to lack of balance. "Why should I not worry about habiliments?" The brunette asked Akihiko as he felt his hand being prehended. "I've managed to preserve some habiliments from when I was adolescent."

The brunettes steps commenced to become heftily ponderous, making it hard to keep up with Akihiko as they peregrinated up hill. "Are you tired Misaki?" The boy shook his head, obdurately relucting any more assistance than he needed. The blonde could not avail but to chuckle, he gently scooped Misaki in his arms and carried him in a bridal position. "Now once we enter we cannot make any noise, my auxiliaries need their reposal in order to opportunely do their jobs." Misaki nodded, however he was already drifting to slumber. The only thing keeping him from doing so comfortably was that outlandish pit in his stomach telling him he was needed back home. "Akihiko-san?" He sleepily whispered the word. "Yes?" The brunette gently wrapped his arms around his saviors neck, and placed a soft kiss perilously proximate to the mans lips. "Thank you, for rescuing me."

**Please note the meanings of some of the words in this first chapter**  
><strong>Aroused: Awake<br>Peregrinating: Traveling  
>Optate: wish for dream of**

**Abstruse:Mysterious  
>Vilifying:Insulting<br>Habiliments:Clothing  
>Ken your denomination: Know your name<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki aroused the next morning, covered in an astronomically immense blanket. Made from a soft and fluffy material he had never felt afore, and his head nestled in a sizably voluminous pile of down stuffed feathers. He gradually sat up, lamentably his grogginess was commencing to get the best of him. His body wanted to slumber, but his mind was somewhere else. Suddenly the door opened and Akihiko came in, carrying what appeared to be a tray of fruit. "Good morning, Misaki." He brought the tray over and set it down on the night stand. "I don't cook very often, so this is the best I could do."

Misaki frowned and optically canvassed him in a skeptical manner. Back where he resided they were fortuitous to afford the food they even grew. The taxes had been raised so much lately that people were selling their family members to the king in order to survive. He visually examined Akihiko pick up a red piece of fruit and hand it to him. The shape virtually resembling a heart, with a green and leafy stem at the top. Misaki had no conception what this peculiar item was.

Akihiko let out a chuckle and prehended another one, biting off everything except for the component most proximate to the stem and discarding it. "That's wasteful!" Misaki muttered and commenced to stuff the entire item into his mouth, that is until Akihiko ceased him. "Hey!" The man shook his head and took the fruit back, then tore the stem off and handed it back to Misaki. "The stem is not edible."

Misaki frowned and gradually brought the piece of fruit to his lips. Both exhilarated and nervous for the ruby red treat. The last piece of fruit he had was an apple he "borrowed" from a vendor when he was diminutive. His teeth gradually dug into the soft flesh as he gently bit it in a moiety. Sweet, marginally of sour, these were the only words Misaki could utilize to describe how it tasted to him. The scent filled his nostrils and a modicum of juice dribbled from him mouth, Misaki felt his body tremble and sighed. This one piece of fruit was overtaking all of his senses, and virtually immediately he found himself prehending another one and eating it as well.

Akihiko sat aside and optically canvassed as Misaki viciously assailed the strawberries. He gave a chuckle when the boy had ran out of that one fruit, Misaki looked over at him and gave a pout. He was so addicted to the saccharine, and sour taste that could so facilely fog his senses. "Here I cerebrate if you relished those than you'll dote one of these." The man picked up another piece of red fruit, this one being much more proximate to purple due to how dark the coloring was. He gradually brought it to his lips, and pushed it into his mouth. Misaki could optically discern the bump in his cheek when he moved his tongue. Akihiko than swallowed and expectorate something out into his hand, reluctantly the brunette looked and optically discerned what appeared to be a seed. "You can not eat this, My maids insist that I preserve the seeds."

Misaki sighed and pulled the stem off of that piece of fruit, afore stuffing it into his mouth. This one was much sweeter than the strawberry, however it had a remote allusion of acerbity towards it. His teeth hit the seed and he gradually pushed it out, making some of the juice from this fruit flow out of his mouth and onto the floor, where the seed was sitting. Misaki let out a soft moan as this fruit fogged his senses in the same manner as the precedent one. He could not decide which one he relished more, than it occurred to him that he could never indulge in these things again. He had gotten addicted for nothing, and gently masticated his lips in disappointment.

Akihiko optically discerned how Misaki suddenly ceased eating and frowned, taking a piece of fruit and sniffing it. "Misaki, what is erroneous? Why have you ceased eating." The brunette gradually looked towards the ground, eschewing the ash blondes gaze. "I... I don't optate to get addicted to these treats. I may never be able to have them again." The elder man smiled and gave a chuckle. "Misaki, if you optate me to I could always give you fruit." He looked up at him in a skeptical manner. "But it's so expensive, I wouldn't optate you to do this if it designated you would spend a plethora of mazuma on me." Akihiko nodded his head and pressed another piece of fruit against Misaki's lips. "It genuinely isn't any quandary."

* * *

><p>Misaki had learned the denominations of his two favorite fruits on that tray. The strawberry was the heart shaped one that had a sour and saccharine flavor, and the cherry was the dark and round one that had a saccharine and acrid flavor. The boy was brushing the mane of Akihiko's horse while waiting for the man to get yare to go back to Misaki's home. Suddenly from on top of Akihiko's hill came a man wearing an ebony hood and wolves mask. If it had not been for his build Misaki would have never apperceived him. "Akihiko, what are you wearing?" He asked as he ran up to the man, proximately tripping due to the fact that the habiliments he was wearing belonged to Akihiko when he was younger. "Misaki," he gently stroked his cheek "I must not let the people optically discern my face." The brunette visually examined him skeptically and frowned.<br>"Why must you not sanction others to visually perceive your face, I was sanctioned to optically discern your face."  
>"You are special Misaki, I kenned I could trust you to not turn me in."<br>"Are... are you a malefactor?"  
>"I am a wanted man, however not because I have committed any malefactions."<br>"Than, why are you a wanted man?"  
>"When I was about your age, I was going to be coerced to espouse a wretch of a woman whom I did not dote. I had endeavored to reason with my parents, however they would not sanction me to espouse whom I wished."<br>"So you... ran away?"  
>"On the day I was supposed to be espoused."<p>

Misaki frowned at the noetic conception of this, he had always been edified that espousement should be for love and not for gain. Akihiko gently hoisted him up and placed the brunette on top of the horses back. The creature suddenly sneezed, causing Misaki to laugh a modicum. "Now I can take you where I found you, however after that you must direct me to your home. The younger one nodded at the ash blonde and prehended him tightly as the horse commenced to run. The sound of hooves clicking against the pavement, and infrequent rocks. Eventually the creature halted and commenced to ambulate. Misaki opened his ocular perceivers to find that they were on the cobblestone roads of the market. "Akihiko, why have we ceased." Misaki could now visually perceive that the mask did not cover his mouth, than descried how all the other villagers were accumulated on the sides of the roads. "Misaki, whoever you optically discern in chains do not scream, cry, or call out to them." Suddenly the royal police force commenced to ambulate forward, a long chain of farmers following them through the streets. All of these were people that the brunette apperceived, than his ocular perceivers widened. At the cessation of the chain was the last person he wanted on that line. A man with a kind face and short ebony hair. "O...Oniichan..." He reached towards him only to have Akihiko grab his hand and set it down. "They're being apprehended for not paying their taxes."

Misaki commenced to tremble heavily as he turned around and pushed his face into the older mans chest. Trembling as he commenced to sob into the fabric of his habiliments. Akihiko breathed gently, and placed a hand on top of his head. Gently stroking the soft hair that was underneath his finger tips. If we get to your home now, we could preserve anything that is precious to you. The boy gradually sat up and wiped his eyes, a couple tears falling down his cheeks as he gave a nod.


End file.
